


Revival

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: Guardians of the Galaxy One Shots [19]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, gotg
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: **THIS FIC CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR IW***Ms. Marvel came, that strange wizard man’s plan worked. Rocket doesn’t understand why or how. He doesn’t care. All that matters is it means Groot could be back.





	Revival

For all intents and purposes Rocket got exactly what he wanted. He was recognized as a captain, a leader, by a god no less! He traveled to an alien planet to witness some of the most advanced and unbelievable weapons ever imagined. He fought in an epic battle, and he’d survived. He’d survived. But at what cost? He wondered miserably as he hefted his gun, wandering through the Wakandan jungle. Quill had said the phrase once, “better to have loved and lost than never loved at all.”  _Bullshit. I’d rather be tortured on Halfworld for the rest of my days. Would’ve never escaped if I knew what would come of it._

“Groot!” He called, his voice cracking as he stepped over a fallen tree.  I have a lot to lose, how ignorant he was, he didn’t realize he’d foretold his own destiny in those six words. He’d lost everything.  _Quill, Gamora, Drax, even Mantis-his family, and Groot. Again._ His stomach revolted, at the image of it.  _But that cat guy, he came back…the girl with the witch powers, she’d returned_.  _Maybe Groot could return too. Maybe all of his family could return._   “Groot!!” Rocket screamed, waiting, straining to hear that three word response he loved so much.

 _Crack,_  he straightened glancing upward. That blonde humie was there, not three feet from him, crouched on the ground and looking at him. Rocket’s eyes narrowed, the man’s eyes were blue like tired skies. He didn’t know much about humans, but he knew plenty about loss and from what he saw, that human before him had lost a lot. For that reason, Rocket spoke,

“Sorry,” he mumbled. Though he didn’t know exactly what for. The human nodded, sincere. Rocket’s heart wavered with that look.

 _You are not alone,_ it seemed to say to him. He turned away before the man could see his tears. “Groot!” Rocket called again, stopping at the tree that the flora colossus had been leaning against when it happened. “Groot! Please….please…” he whispered, kneeling where Groot had once lay. He whispered it as he did among the ruins of his friend the first time on Xandar. “Please bud,” he begged, his closing his eyes against the tears. He had never shown the first Groot how much he cared for him, it was too late before he could and for that Rocket would never forgive himself. But this time…this time he had vowed he would, “G…Groot,” he begged, reaching out and brushing the soil with the same tenderness as he had tended the soil in Groot’s little pot. He waited, holding his breath, his cybernetically enhanced heart hammering in his chest. Suddenly Rocket blinked as the air before him seemed to waver, and he stepped back in shock as slowly Groot materialized in front of him, eyes wide and confused. Rocket’s chest caught, tears running freely though now they were accompanied by a smile. “Groot!” The walls of his heart he’d already began deconstructing now came crashing down as the raccoonoid ran and flung his arms around Groot’s neck.

“I…I am Groot?” Groot whispered, voice dry as he wound long wooden arms around Rocket and leaned his head on the raccoonoid’s small shoulder.

“I..I thought I lost you again,” Rocket’s voice choked with joy. “I’m never letting you out of my sight ever!!” He laughed, hugging the humanoid tree even tighter. Groot’s arms clung to him, shaking.

“I am Groot?” Rocket didn’t know what happened, or exactly why Groot was back. But it didn’t matter. Slowly he retracted his hold around Groot’s neck and instead looked up at him, into those large brown eyes so full and real and alive. Rocket reached out, touching Groot’s cheek and brushed it once, not unlike the gesture the original Groot had done. Rocket had perceived true love in his eyes for the first that moment, and now, he was returning it. Light and radiance filled him up inside, expanding his heart and rushing through him, all the love he’d ever been to scared to show.  “I am Groot,” Groot whispered, smiling at him. Rocket’s own grin spread across his face,

“I…I love you buddy,” he breathed.” Groot rolled his eyes, but the smile did not fade.

“I am Groot,” Groot spoke, bending down to rest his large head on Rocket’s small shoulders. Rocket’s small body brimmed with euphoria. He didn’t know how long he held Groot there, but finally the flora colossus stood and Rocket looked up at him, beaming.

“I am Groot?” Groot asked, Rocket laughed.

“Yeah, guess we should go see about the others. Stars know they ain’t gonna make it far without us.” Groot laughed, nodding.  They set out, walking back through the jungle. Rocket had never been happier.


End file.
